


Jealous

by CrazyBeCat



Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: Adorable, Cute, Day Two, Established Relationship, F/F, Humor, Jealous, Mirandy Week, Pregnancy, Short, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-07
Updated: 2015-04-07
Packaged: 2018-03-21 17:02:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3700151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyBeCat/pseuds/CrazyBeCat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Okay, this isn't exactly what I had wanted to put up for Jealousy, BUT I love it anyway! The one I was working on I hit a bit of a snag. SO I created this little baby to still get a piece up today. It's short, but cute and fun, and I hope you enjoy it.</p><p>Miranda finds Andy crying in the bedroom and comes up with a way to help sooth her wife's concerns.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jealous

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy it!  
> Lots of love,  
> CBC

Sniffling, Andy wiped at her tears when she heard Miranda open the bedroom door, “Oh, you’re home.” She tried to smile, but her quivering lips didn’t allow it.

“Andrea? Darling, what’s the matter?”

Taking one look at her wife’s concerned face, she broke out into another round of sobbing, “I- I’m jealous!” She wailed.

“Jealous? Whatever are you talking about?”

“I wanted to spend the afternoon with the girls, but they decided to go to a friend’s house instead! They don’t want to be around me!”

Miranda sat beside her on the bed, and intertwined their fingers, “Andrea, they’re teenagers, of course they are going to want to spend a Friday afternoon with their friends. There is nothing to be jealous about darling, they love spending time with you.”

“No they don’t! I’m a cow! They don’t want to spend time with me because I can’t do anything with them!”

“Andrea, darling, they understand that being pregnant limits your physical capabilities as the baby grows, but even before you became pregnant you didn’t always play soccer at the park, or basketball in the driveway. Sometimes you’d play cards, or tell stories. They are very excited to be big sisters, and I’m sure that’s what they’re telling their friends.” Miranda smoothed her hand across Andy’s bulging belly, and pressed a kiss to a damp cheek.

Andy leaned into her and continued to cry, her body jerking occasionally on a sob. “Andrea, how about I give them a call and ask them to come home? We could watch a movie, and play some board games. Will that help?”

She nodded into Miranda’s shoulder.

“Alright, I’ll be right back. My phone is still downstairs.”

Miranda pressed a kiss to her head, and pulled away. “I’ll be right back. There is a box of tissues in the bathroom, darling, if you would like to use them.” She planted a kiss to her lips before leaving the room.

//DWP//

Miranda chuckled when she finally reached the bottom floor, reaching into her purse to pull out her phone. She loved her wife dearly, but the pregnancy hormones were wreaking havoc on her emotions. Jealous of her teenage step-daughters’ friends?

She called Cassidy’s cell and it was answered quickly, “Hey, Mom. We’re at Bethany’s, didn’t Andy tell you?”

“Yes, she did, and I hate to cut your time short, but she’s having some emotional trouble. She feels jealous over the fact that you chose to spend time at your friend’s home, instead of with her. Could you and your sister kindly come relieve some of her worries?”

She bit the inside of her cheek when her daughter began to laugh hysterically, and repeat the story to Caroline and Bethany, who soon joined in.

After a moment, Cassidy finally calmed enough to reply, “Yea, we can come home. Bethany’s mom can drive us. If Andy had asked, we’d all have stayed at our place instead.”

“I know that darling, and if Andrea was thinking clearly she would know that too. Bethany is welcome over any time this weekend, or during the week. Please remember to thank her mother for dropping you off.”

“Yea, of course, we’ll be there in five to ten minutes. Make her a bowl of carrots and peanut butter, and get a movie ready or something.”

“Thank you, Bobbsey, I will. We’ll be in the second floor den, and I’ll be sure to choose a movie that won’t make her cry.”

“Okay, good luck, we’ll be home soon.”

As she set her phone down, Miranda chuckled again before heading back upstairs to see if Andrea would like the snack choice Cassidy gave her.

Well, the planning for the surprise baby shower was cut a little short, but Miranda was sure Cassidy and Caroline would find a way to make up the lost time. They were clever, and sneaky, so she was sure they could figure out how to sooth Andrea’s worries, and get ideas for the baby shower.

Taking a deep breath, she cleared her throat and stifled her chuckling. It wouldn’t do any good for Andrea to hear it, and she did not want to cause any more undue emotional stress. It was hard enough to take it seriously as it was, she didn’t need Andrea feeling as if her mood swings, or hormonal exaggerated emotions, were bothersome.

**Author's Note:**

> LOL, the end is a bit grr, but oh well.  
> What did you think?  
> Let me know in a review? :D  
> Once again, just a reminder, that for now these Mirandy Weeks are not going to be posted on FFnet.  
> Lots of love,  
> CBC


End file.
